1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to a powder composition having good dispersing ability treated by a copolymer containing (A) an organopolysiloxane monomer and (B) one or more kinds of monomer selected from a group composed by a monomer containing nitrogen group, a monomer possessing a polyoxyalkylene group, a monomer possessing a polylactone group, a monomer possessing a hydroxyl group and a monomer possessing an anionic group, and a powder dispersion in oil comprising a said copolymers, powder and oil, further relates to a cosmetic composition containing a said powder composition and powder dispersion in oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally, powder which is not treated has problems such as cohesion based on electric charge or polar which powder surface has or deterioration of affinity to solvent based on interfacial tension of powder. To solve these problems and to improve dispersing ability, dispersion stability and feeling at actual use, various methods for surface treatment of powder by various kinds of improving agent are proposed.
Treating agents and methods which are used for the surface treatment are different according to each purpose, and are selected considering the surface property or the affinity to solvents. For example, lipophilic treatment by oil or metallic soap, hydrophilic treatment by surface active agent or aqueous polymer, water repellent or oil repellent treatment by silicone oil or others are well known.
However, although these surface treated powder are improved by above mentioned methods, effects to avoid cohesion and sedimentation are not sufficient. And when the treating agent or treating method is not suited, various troubles occur, for example, powder and treating agent are dissociated in a cosmetic composition and the powder coheres and sediments by aging, or re-dispersing ability is deteriorated and the quality of products and the feeling at use are spoiled.
The object of the present invention is to provide a powder composition and a powder dispersion in oil which have less cohesiveness and is superior at dispersing ability, further a cosmetic composition which has an excellent sensation upon use and a good stability by containing a said powder composition and powder dispersion in oil.
The inventors of this invention have conduced earnest study and found that the above mentioned problems can be solved by using a copolymer which has a specific construction and feature, and accomplished the present invention.
That is, the present invention is, a powder composition comprising a copolymer containing (A) an organopolysiloxane monomer, and one or more kinds of monomer selected from a group composed by (B) a monomer containing nitrogen group, a monomer possessing a polyoxyalkylene group, a monomer possessing a polylactone containing group, a monomer possessing a hydroxyl group and a monomer possessing an anionic group, and a powder dispersion in oil composed by a said copolymers, powder and oil, further relates to a cosmetic composition containing a said powder composition and powder dispersion in oil.
A copolymer which can be used in this invention is the copolymer which contains (A) an organopolysiloxane monomer and (B) a monomer containing nitrogen group or a monomer possessing a polyoxyalkylene group, a monomer possessing a polylactone containing group, a monomer possessing a hydroxyl group and a monomer possessing an anionic group as the construction component.
As an organopolysiloxane monomer of (A), it is desirable to be an organopolysiloxane monomer having radical polymerization group which can copolymerize with (B) monomer, concretely vinyl group, and organopolysiloxane monomer represented by following general formula (I) can be mentioned.
W(X)aSi(Y)b(Z)cxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
In this formula, W represents a vinyl group, X represents a divalent bonding group, Y represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of carbon number 1xcx9c10, an aryl group or an alkoxy group and Z represents a monovalent siloxane polymer, further, a is an integer of 0 or 1, b is an integer of 0xcx9c2, and c is an integer of 1xcx9c3, wherein said vinyl group can possess a substitution group and b+c=3.
Among the monomer (A), as the concrete example which can be preferably used, compounds represented by following chemical formula can be mentioned. 
As the (B) monomer containing nitrogen group, a nitrogen containing group possessing radical polymerization group such as vinyl monomer which has nitrogen containing group can be mentioned. for example, N,N-dimethylaminoethylacrylate, N,N-diethylaminoethyl acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate, N,N-diethyl aminoethylmethacrylate and a quaternary salt of them; acrylamide, N-methylacrylamide, N-ethylacrylamide, N-n-propylacrylamide, N-isopropylacrylamide, N-n-butyl acrylamide, N-isobutylacrylamide, N-t-butylacrylamide, N-octylacrylamide, N-octadecylacrylamide, N-phenyl-acrylamide, N-methylolacrylamide, N-allylacrylamide, N-diacetoneacrylamide; methacrylamide, N-methylmethacrylamide, N-ethyl methacrylamide, N-n-propylmethacrylamide, N-iso propylmethacrylamide, N-n-butylmethacrylamide, N-iso butylmethacrylamide, N-t-butylmethacrylamide, N-octyl methacrylamide, N-octadecylmethacrylamide, N-dodecylmethacrylamide, N-phenylmethacrylamide, N-methylolmethacrylamide, N-allylmethacrylamide; xcex1-ethylacrylamide; N,N-dimethylacrylamide, N,N-diethylacrylamide, N,N-diisopropylacrylamide, N,N-di-n-butylacrylamide, N,N-dimethylmethacrylamide, N,N-diethylmethacrylamide, N,N-diisopropylmethacrylamide, N,N-di-n-butylmethacrylamide; N,N-dimethylaminoethylacrylamide, N,N-dimethylaminoethylmethacrylamide, N,N-dimethylaminopropylacrylamide, N,N-dimethylaminopropylmethacrylamide and a quaternary salt of them, N-vinyl-N,N-dimethylamine, N-vinyl-N-ethyl-N-butylamine and a quaternary salt of them; o-aminostyrene, m-aminostyrene, p-aminostyrene, o-N,N-dimethylaminostyrene, m-N,N-dimethylaminostyrene, p-N,N-dimethylaminostyrene; N-vinylpyrrolidone, N-vinyl-3-methylpyrrolidone, N-vinyl-5-methylpyrrolidone, N-vinyl-3,3,5-trimethylpyrrolidone, N-vinylpiperidone, N-vinylcaprolactam, N-vinylcaprylolactam, N-vinylformamide, N-vinylacetoamide, N-vinylpropionic acid amide, N-vinylbenzoic acid amide, N-methyl-N-vinylbenzoic acid amide, N-phenyl-N-vinylacetoamide; N-phenyl-N-vinylbenzoic acid amide, diallyldimethylammoniumchloride, N-vinylmaleicimide, vinylpyridine, N-vinylimidazole, N-vinylcarbazole, N-acylalkyleneimine whose end group is sealed and N-alkylenecarbobetaine can be mentioned, and one or more kinds selected from these compounds can be used. Especially, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylacetoamide are preferably used.
As the (B) monomer containing polyoxyalkylene group, a monomer possessing radical polymerization group and polyoxyalkylene group, concretely a monomer possessing vinyl group and polyoxyalkylene group can be mentioned. For example a monomer possesses polyoxyalkylene group represented by following general formula (2) can be mentioned.
J(K)p(Q)sTxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
In the formula, J represents a vinyl group (can possess substitution group), K represents a divalent bonding group, Q represents a polyoxyalkylene group represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)tOxe2x80x94 and T represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of carbon number 1xcx9c10 or an organic group represented by Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CO)xe2x80x94, further, p is an integer of 0 or 1, s is an integer bigger than 1, t is an integer of 1xcx9c50 and Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl group of carbon number 1xcx9c5.
Concretely, compounds represented by following chemical formula can be mentioned. These compounds can be used alone or can be used together with. Among these compounds, a monomer containing polyoxyalkylene group whose t is an integer bigger than 3 is desirably used, especially a monomer contains t=3 polyoxypropylene group is more desirable.
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COO(C2H4O)2H
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COO(C2H4O)4CH3
xe2x80x83CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(C2H4O)7H
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COO(C3H6O)12H
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(C3H6O)6H
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(C2H4O)7(C3H6O)3H
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(C2H4O)10(C4H8O)5H
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(C2H4O)16(C4H8O)6H
As the (B) monomer containing polylactone group, a monomer possessing radical polymerization group and polylactone group, concretely a monomer possessing vinyl group and polylactone group can be mentioned. For example a monomer possesses polylactone group represented by following general formula (3) can be mentioned.
J(K)p(L)qMxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
In the formula, J represents a vinyl group (can possess substitution group), K represents a divalent bonding group, L represents a lactone group represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)(CR2)rCHROxe2x80x94 and M represents a hydrogen atom or an acetyl group. p is an integer of 0 or 1, q is an integer bigger than 1, r is an integer of 4xcx9c6 and R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of carbon number 1xcx9c12.
For example, said compound can be obtained by ring-opening reaction of xcex4-valerolactone, ethyl-xcex4-valerolactone, xcex5-caprolactone, methyl-xcex5-caprolactone, ethyl-xcex5-caprolactone, dimethyl-xcex5-caprolactone, trimethyl-xcex5-caprolactone and enanthonolactone.
Concretely, compounds represented by following general formulae can be mentioned. Especially, xcex5-caprolactone are desirably used.
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOCH2CH2O(C(xe2x95x90O)C5H10O)3H
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOO(CH2CH2O)2CH2CH2O(C(xe2x95x90O)C5H10O)3H
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOCH2CH2O(C(xe2x95x90O)C5H10O)3C(xe2x95x90O)CH3xe2x80x94.
As a monomer of the (B) monomer possessing hydroxyl group, a monomer possessing a radical polymerization group and hydroxyl group, concretely a monomer possessing a vinyl group and a hydroxyl group represented by general formula (4) is desirably used.
J(K)sUxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
In the formula, J represents a vinyl group (can possess substitution group), K represents a divalent bonding group and U represents organic group possessing a hydroxide group, further, s represents integer number of 0 or 1.
Concretely, the compounds represented by following chemical formulae can be mentioned. These compounds can be used alone or can be used together with.
xe2x80x83CH2xe2x95x90CHCOOCH2CH2OH
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOOCH2CH(OH)CH3
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOCH2CH2OH
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOCH2CH(OH)CH3
CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOCH2CH(OH)CH2OH
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOOCH2CH2OCO(C6H4)COOCH2CH(OH)CH3
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOOCH2CH(OH)CH2OC6H5
CH2xe2x95x90CHCOOCH2CH2CH2CH2OH
As the (B) monomer containing an anionic group, a monomer possessing a radical polymerization group and an anionic group, concretely a monomer possessing a vinyl group and an anionic group can be mentioned, and as the anionic group, a carboxylic acid group, a phosphoric acid group and a sulfonic acid group can be mentioned.
Concretely, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, itaconic acid, fumaric acid, crotonic acid, monomer containing a carboxyl group such as half ester between polybasic anhydride acrylic acid and methacrylic acid containing hydroxyl group, monomer containing a phosphate group such as mono(2-hydroxyethyl)methacrylicphosphate, and monomer containing sulfonate group such as styrenesulfonic acid, sulfoethylacrylate, sulfoethylmethacrylate can be mentioned. Neutralized type of them can be also used. These compounds can be used alone or can be used together with.
Further, in the copolymer of this invention, when above mentioned (A) monomer and (B) monomer is a monomer which possesses a radical polymerization group, it can be possible to copolymerize with other compound which can copolymerize with them. As the example of said compound alkyl methacrylate such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, stearyl methacrylate, behenyl methacrylate; perfluoroalkyl(metha)acrylate of fluoro carbon chain 1xcx9c10, styrene, substituted styrene, vinyl acetate, maleic acid diester, fumaric acid diester, vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride, ethylene, propylene, buthadiene, acrylonitrile and olefin fluoride can be mentioned.
As the powder used in this invention, any kinds of powder which are used in the conventional cosmetic composition can be used without adhere to the shape (spherical, needle-shape, plate-shape), particle size (mist like, fine particle, pigment size) or structural feature of particle (high porosity, no pore).
For example, as the inorganic powder, titanium oxide, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide, cerium oxide, magnesium oxide, barium sulfate, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, talc, mica, kaolin, sericite, muscovite, synthetic mica, phlogopite, lepidolite, biotite, lithia mica, silicic acid, silicic acid anhydride, aluminium silicate, magnesium silicate, aluminium magnesium silicate, calcium silicate, barium silicate, strontium silicate, metallic salt of tungstic acid, hydroxy apatite, vermiculite, bentonite, montmorillonite, hectorite, zeolite, ceramics powder, calcium secondary phosphate, alumina, aluminium hydroxide, boron nitride and silica can be mentioned.
As the organic powder, polyamide powder, polyester powder, polyethylene powder, polypropylene powder, polystyrene powder, polyurethane powder, benzoguanamine powder, polymethyl benzoguanamine powder, tetrafluoroethylene powder, polymethylmethacrylate powder, cellulose powder, silk powder, nylon powder, 12-nylon, 6-nylon, styrene.acrylic acid copolymer, divinylbenzene.styrene copolymer, vinyl resin, urea resin, phenol resin, fluorine-contained resin, silicone resin, acrylic resin, melamine resin, epoxy resin, polycarbonate resin, fine crystalline fiber powder, rice starch, corn starch, lauroyl lysine; as the metallic soap powder, zinc stearate, aluminium stearate, calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, zinc myristate, magnesium myristate, zinc cetyl phosphate, calcium cetyl phosphate, zinc sodium cetyl phosphate; as the colored pigment, inorganic red pigment such as iron oxide, iron hydroxide and iron titanate, inorganic brown color pigment such as xcex3-iron oxide, inorganic yellow color pigment such as yellow iron oxide and loess, inorganic black pigment such as black iron oxide and carbon black, inorganic violet pigment such as manganese violet and cobalt violet, inorganic green pigment such as chromium hydroxide, chromium oxide, cobalt oxide and cobalt titanate, inorganic blue pigment such as prussian blue and ultramarine, lake formed tar pigment, lake formed natural coloring matter and mixed powder of these powder.
As the pearl pigment, titanium oxide coated mica, bismuth oxychrolide, titanium oxide coated bismuth oxychrolide, titanium oxide coated talk, fish scale flake and titanium oxide coated colored mica as the metal powder pigment, aluminium powder, copper powder, stainless steel powder; as the tar pigment, Erythrosine (Acid Red, C.I.45430, FDandC Red No.3), Phloxyne B (Acid Red 92, C.I.45410, DandC Red No.28), Acid Red (Acid Red 52, C.I.45100), Lithol Rubine B (Pigment Red 57-1, C.I.15850, DandC Red No.6), Lithol Rubine BCA (Pigment Red 57, C.I.15850, DandC Red No.7), Lake Red CBA (Pigment Red 53(Ba), C.I.15585), Lithol Red (Pigment Red 49, C.I.15630), Deep Maroon (Pigment Red 63(Ca), C.I.15880, DandC Red No.34), Helindone Pink CN (Vat Red 1, C.I.73360, DandC Red No.30), Fast Acid Magenta (Acid Red 33, C.I.17200, DandC Red No.33), Permaton Red (Pigment Red 4, C.I.12085, DandC Red No.36), Eosine YS (Acid Red 87, C.I.45380, DandC Red No.22), Violamine R (Acid Violet 9, C.I.45190), Oil Red XO (Solvent Orange 7, C.I.12140), Tartrazine (Acid Yellow 23, C.I.19140, FDandC Yellow No.5), Sunset Yellow FCF (Acid Yellow 3, C.I.15985, FDandC Yellow No.6), Uranine (Acid Yellow 73, C.I.45350, DandC Yellow No.8), Quinoline Yellow WS (Acid Yellow 3, C.I.47005, DandC Yellow No.10), Quinoline Yellow SS (Solvent Yellow 33, C.I.47000, DandC Yellow No.11), Hanza Yellow (Pigment Yellow 1, C.I.11680), Brilliant Blue FCF 8Food Blue 2, C.I.42090, FDandC Blue No.1), Indigo Carmine (Acid Blue 74, C.I.73015, FDandC Blue No.2), Indigo (Vat Blue 1, C.I.73000), Phthalocyanine Blue(Pigment Blue 15, C.I.74160), Fast Green FCF (food Green 3, C.I.42053, FDandC Green No.3), Alizarine Cyanine Green (Acid Green 25, C.I.61570, DandC Green NO.5), Pyranine Conc (Solvent Green 7, C.I.59040, DandC Green NO.8), Light Green SF Yellowish (Acid, Green 5, C.I.42095), Dibromoiluorescein (Solvent Red 72, C.I.45370, DandC Orange NO.5), Permanent Orange (Pigment Orange 5, C.I.12075), Benzidine Orange G (Pigment Orange 13, C.I.21110), Diiodofluorescein (Solvent Red 73, C.I.45425, DandC Orange NO.10) and Erythrosine Yellowish NA (Acid red 95, C.I.45425, DandC Orange NO.11); as the natural coloring matter, carminic acid, laccaic acid, Safflower Red, brazilin and crocin, are mentioned. These powder can be mixed together and can be surface treated by oil, silicone or fluorine compound. These powder can be used alone or by combination at need.
A term of xe2x80x9ca powder compositionxe2x80x9d of this invention means powder which can be obtained by mixing powder and copolymer dissolved in solvent and then by removing solvent or obtained by mixing powder and copolymer in dry condition, and the form of it is usually granule. The method to obtain the powder composition of this invention is not restricted, however, for instance, following methods can be mentioned. That is, the method to spray the solution of organic solvent such as butyl acetate, acetone or alcohol in which the copolymer is homogeneously dissolved to the powder, the method to coat the copolymer to the powder by adding the powder to said solution, after the agitation removing organic solvent, the method to bake said coated powder and the method to mix the copolymer and powder in a mixing apparatus i. e. a ball mill.
A term of xe2x80x9ca powder dispersion in oilxe2x80x9d means the dispersion which said powder is dispersed in oil, or the dispersion which the copolymer is dissolved or dispersed in oil and the powder is added and mixed, and the form of it is usually a liquid dispersion. The powder dispersion in oil of this invention can be obtained, for instance, by following methods. That is, the method to disperse the powder composition obtained by above mentioned method into ester oil or silicone oil, or to disperse or dissolve the copolymer into said oil, add the powder and mix using a mixing apparatus such as ball mill, bead mill and sand mill. Said powder dispersion in oil can be blend with cosmetic as it is.
Further, by containing (A) monomer into the copolymer of this invention, dispersing ability and stability of powder in oil can be improved. Amount of (A) monomer in the copolymer is bigger than 10% by weight (herein after shortened to %), desirably bigger than 15% and more desirably 20xcx9c99%.
Amount of copolymer in the powder composition and in powder dispersion in oil depends on a kind copolymer and is not limited, however, desirably bigger than 1% to the powder and more desirably bigger than 3%.
When the powder composition and/or powder dispersion in oil obtained as above are blended with cosmetic composition, the blending amount can be changed along with the state of product and is not restricted, however, the desirable region of blending amount of powder is 0.01xcx9c98% and more desirable region is 0.5xcx9c80%. If it is smaller than 0.01%, the effect in cosmetic is not sufficient. One kind or more kinds of these powder composition and powder dispersion in oil can be used alone or by combination.
To the cosmetic composition of this invention, solid, paste, soft solid and liquid oil, water, alcohols, water soluble polymer, film forming agent, surface active agent, oil soluble gelation agent, organic modified clay, resin, powder, UV absorbing agent, moisturizing agent, preservative, antimicrobial agent, perfume, salts, antioxydation agent, pH control agent, chelating agent, cooling agent, anti-inflammatory agent, skin care component (whitenening agent, cell activator, skin improving agent, hematogenous agent, skin astringent, seborrheic agent etc), vitamins, amino acid, nucleic acid, hormone and inclusion compound which are used for an usual cosmetic can be added in the range which does not obstruct the effect of this invention.
As the examples of above mentioned additives are shown below, however not intended to be limited to them.
As the oil, natural animal or vegetables oil, semi-synthetic oil, hydrocarbon oil, higher fatty acid, higher fatty alcohol, ester oil, silicone oil, fluorine-containing oil can be mentioned.
As the natural animal or vegetables oil, or the semi-synthetic oil, avocado oil, linseed oil, almond oil, Chinese wax, perilla oil, olive oil, cacao butter, kapok oil, cajeput oil, carnauba wax, liver oil, candelilla wax, beef tallow, beef foot oil, beef bone fat, hydrogenated beef tallow, persic oil, whale oil, hydrogenated oil, wheat germ oil, sesami oil, rice germ oil, rice bran oil, sugarcone wax, sasanqua oil, safflower oil, shea butter, tung tree oil, cinnamon oil, shellac wax, turtle oil, soy beans oil, tea seed oil, camellia oil, primrose oil, corn oil, lard, rape-seed oil, paulownia oil, bran wax, germ oil, horse oil, persic oil, palm oil, palm germ oil, caster oil, hydrogenated caster oil, caster oil acid methylester, sunflower oil, grape oil, bayberry wax, jojoba oil, machademian nut oil, beeswax, mink oil, cotton seed oil, cotton wax, Japan tallow wax, Japan tallow germ wax, montan wax, coconut oil, hydrogenated coconut oil, tri coconut oil acid glyceride, sheep oil, peanut oil, lanolin, liquid lanolin, reduced lanolin, lanolic alcohol, hars lanolin, lanolin acetate, lanolic acid isopropyl, POE lanilic alcoholacetate, lanolic acid polyethylene glycol, POE hydrogenated lanolic alcoholether and yolk oil can be mentioned.
As the hydrocarbon oil, ozocerite, squalan, squalene, ceresin, paraffin, paraffin wax, liquid paraffin, pristane, polyisobutylene, microcrystalline wax and vaseline; as the higher fatty acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, undecylenic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linorenic acid, arachidonic acid, eicosapentaeic acid (EPA), docosahexaenic acid, isostearic acid and 12-hydroxystearic acid; as the higher fatty alcohol, lauric alcohol, myristyl alcohol, palmitic alcohol, stearyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, hexadecyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, hexyldodecanol, octyldodecanol, sedostearyl alcohol, 2-decyltetradecynol, cholesterol, phytosterol, POE cholesterol ether, monostearyl glycelinether (batyl alcohol) and monooleylglycelineether (serakyl alcohol) can be mentioned.
As the ester oil, diisobutyl adipate, 2-hexyldecyl adipate, di-2-heptylundecyl adipate, monoisostearic acid N-alkylglycol, isocetyl isostearate, triisostearic acid trimethylolpropane, cetyl 2-ethylhexanoate, di-2-ethylhexanoic acid ethyleneglycol, di-2-ethylhexanoic neopentylglycol, tri-2-ethylhexanoic acid trimethylol propane, tetra-2-ethylhexanoic acid pentaerythritol, cetyl octanoate, octyldodecyl rubber ester, oleyl oleate, octyldodecyl oleate, decyl oleate, di-caproic acid neopentylglycol, triethyl citrate, 2-ethylhexyl succinate, amyl acetate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, isocetyl stearate, butyl stearate, di-isopropyl sebacate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, cetyl lactate, myristyl lactate, isopropyl palmitate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl palmitate, 2-heptylundecyl palmitate, cholesteryl 1,2-hydroxystearate, pentaerythritol fatty acid ester, isopropyl myristylate, 2-octyldodecyl myristylate, 2-hexyldecyl myristylate, myristyl myristylate, hexyldecyl dioctyloctanoate, ethyl laulate, hexyl laulate, N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid-2-octyldodecylester and di-isostearyl malate can be mentioned.
As the glyceride oil, acetoglyceride, triisooctanoic acid glyceride, triisostearic acid glyceride, triisopalmitic acid glyceride, tri-2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride, monostearic acid glyceride, di-2-heptylundecanoic acid glyceride and trimyristic acid glyceride can be mentioned.
As the silicone oil, dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenylpolysiloxane, methylhydrogenpolysiloxane, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethylcyclopentasiloxane, tetramethyltetrahydrogen-cyclotetrasiloxane higher alkoxidenatured silicone such as stearoxy silicone, alkyl denatured silicone, higher fatty acid ester denatured silicone, higher fatty acid denatured silicone, fluoro denatured silicone, silicone resin and silicone rubber can be mentioned.
As the fluorine-containing oil, parfluoro polyether, parfluoro dekalin and parfluoro octane can be mentioned.
As the alcohol, lower fatty alcohol such as ethanol and isopropanol, sugar alcohol such as sorbitol and maltose can be mentioned and as the sterol, cholesterol, sitosterol, phytosterol and lanosterol can be mentioned.
As the water soluble polymer, a vegetable high polymer such as Arabian gum, tragacanth, galactan, locust bean gum, gua rubber, karaya gum, carrageenan, pectin, agar-agar, quince seed, starch (rice, cone, potato, wheat), sea weed extract, gum tragacanth, a microbial high polymer such as xanthane gum, dextran, succinoglycal and pullran, an animal high polymer such as collagen, casein, albumin and gelatin, starch high polymer such as carboxymethyl starch, methylhidroxypropyl satrch, cellulose high polymer such as methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, methylhydroxypropyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, nitro cellulose, cellulose sodium sulfate, carboxymethyl cellulose, cryatalline cellulose and cellulose powder, alginic acid high polymer such as sodium alginate and alginic acid propyleneglycolester, vinyl high polymer such as polyvinylmethylether and carboxy vinyl polymer, polyoxyetylene high polymer, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene copolymer, acrylic polymer such as sodium polyacrylate, polyethylacrylate and polyacrylamide, inorganic water soluble high polymer such as polyethyleneimine, cationpolymer, bentonite, aluminium magnesium silicate, synthetic sodium magnesium silicate, hectolite and silicate unhydride can be mentioned.
Further, a film forming agent such as polyvinylalcohol and polyvinylpyrrolidone is contained in the additives.
In the surface active agent, there are anionic type, cationic type, nonionic type and amphoteric type. As the anionic type surface active agent, fatty acid soap such as sodium stearate and palmitic acid triethanolamine, alkylether carboxylic acid and salt, carboxylic acid salt which condensed amino acid and carboxylic acid, alkylsulfonic acid, alkenesulfonic acid, sulfonic acid salt of carboxylic acid ester, sulfonic acid salt of carboxylic acid amide, sulfonic acid salt of alkylsulfonic acid salt and it""s formalin condensation, alkyl sulfonic acid ester salt, sulfonic acid ester of secondary fatty alcohol, sulfonic acid ester of alkyl and allyl ether, sulfonic acid ester salt of fatty acid ester, sulfonic acid ester salt of fatty acid alkylol amide, alkyl sulfonic acid ester salt of polyoxyethylene, sulfonic acid ester salt of turkey-red oil, alkyl phosphoric acid salt, ether phosphoric acid salt, alkyl allyl ether phosphoric acid salt, amide phosphoric acid salt and N-acyl amino acid can be mentioned.
As the cationic type surface active agent, alkyl amine salt, amine salt of polyamine and amino alcohol fatty acid derivatives, alkyl quaternary ammonium salt, aromatic quaternary ammonium salt, pyridinium salt and imidazolium salt can be mentioned.
As the nonionic type surface active agent, solbitane fatty acid ester, glycerin fatty acid ester, polyglycerin fatty acid ester, propyleneglycol fatty acid ester, polyethyleneglycol fatty acid ester, cane sugar fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylenealkylether, polyoxypropylenealkyl ether, polyoxyethylenealkylphenylether, polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene sorbitane fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene sorbitol fatty acid ester, polyoxyethyleneglycerin fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylenepropyleneglycol fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene caster oil, polyoxyethylene hydrogenerated caster oil, polyoxyethylene phytostanol ether, polyoxyethylene phytosterol ether, polyoxyethylene chorestanol ether, polyoxyethylene choresteryl ether, polyoxyalkylene denatured organo polysiloxane, polyoxyalkylene alkyl denatured organo polysiloxane, alkanolamide, sugar ether and sugar amide can be mentioned.
As the amphoteric type surface active agent, betaine, amino carboxylic acid salt and imidazoline derivatives can be mentioned.
As the oil soluble gelating agent, metallic soap such as aluminum stearate, magnesium stearate and zinc myristate, amino acid derivatives such as N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid, and xcex1, xcex3-di-n-butylamine, dextrin fatty ester such as dextrin palmitic acid ester, dextrin stearic acid ester, dextrin 2-ethyl hexanoic acid palmitic ester, sugar fatty acid ester such as sugar palmitic ester, sugar stearic acid ester and benzylidene derivatives of sorbitol such as mono benzylidene sorbitol, di benzylidene sorbitol can be mentioned. Further, organic denatured clay such as dimethylbenzyldodecylammonium montmorillonite clay, dimethyloctadecylammonium, montmorillonite clay are included.
As the powder, for instance, filler, white pigment, colored pigment, organic powder, pearl agent and organic pigment can be mentioned. These kinds of powder can be combined or can be surface treated by oil, silicone or fluorine compound and one or more kinds of other powder can be blended at need.
As the ultra violet absorbing agent, benzoic acid U.V. absorbing agent such as para-amino benzoic acid, anthranilic acid U.V. absorbing agent such as methyl anthranilate, salicyclic acid U.V. absorbing agent such as methyl salicylate, cinnamic acid U.V absorbing agent such as octyl cinnamate, benzophenone U.V. absorbing agent such as 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone and urocanic acid U.V absorbing agent such as ethyl urocanate can be mentioned.
As the moisturizing agent, sorbitol, xylitol, propyleneglycol, di- propyleneglycol, 1,3-butyleneglycol, glycerin, di-glycerin, polyethyleneglycol, hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfuric acid and pyrrolidone carboxylic acid can be mentioned.
As the preservative, paraoxybenzoic acid alkyl ester, benzoic acid, sodium benzoate, sorbitic acid, potassium sorbitate and phenoxyethanol can be mentioned. As the anti microbial agent, benzoic acid, salyciclic acid, carbolic acid, sorbitic acid, paraoxybenzoic acid ester, parachlorometacresol, hexachlorophene, chlorobenzalconium, chlorohexidine, trichlorocarbanilido, sensitizing dye and phenoxyethanol can be mentioned.
As the anti oxydation agent, tocopherol, butylhydroxyanisole and dibutylhydroxytoluene can be mentioned, and as the pH controlling agent, lactic acid, citric acid, glycolic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, di-malic acid, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, ammonium hydrogen carbonate can be mentioned. As the chelate agent, alanine, sodium edetate, sodium polyphosphate, sodium metaphosphate and phospholic acid can be mentioned. As the refreshing agent, L-mentol and camphor, and as the anti inflammation agent, allantoin, glytil retin acid, tranexamic acid and azulene can be mentioned.
As the skin care component, skin whitening agent such as placenta extract, arbutin, glutathione and saxifragaceae extract, cell activation agent such as royal jelly, sensitizing dye, cholesterol derivatives and baby beef blood extract, damaged skin improving agent, hemotogeneous quickning agent such as nonylic acid valenylamide, nicotinic acid benzyl ester, nicotinic acid xcex2-buthoxyethylester, capsaicin, gingerone, tincture of cantharis, ichthammol, caffeine, tannic acid, xcex1-bomeol, nicotinic acid tocoferrol, inositol hexanicotinate, tolazoline, acetylcholine, cepharanthine, xcex3-oryzanol, skin astringent such as zinc oxide and tannic acid, anti seberrheic agent such as sulfur and thiamntholol can be mentioned.
As the vitamins, vitamin A such as vitamin A oil, retinol, retinol acetate or retinol palmitate, vitamin B2 such as liboflavin, liboflavin lactate or flavin adenine nucleotide, vitamin B6 such as pyridoxyne hydrochloric acid salt or pyridoxyne dioctanoate, vitamin C such as L-ascorbic acid, L-ascorbic acid dipalmitic acid ester, L-ascorbic acid-2-sodium sulphate or dl-xcex1-tocoferol-L-ascorbic acid phosphoric acid diester dipotassium, pantothenic acid such as calcium panthothenate, D-panthotenyl alcohol, panthotenyl ethyl ether or acetyl panthotenyl ethyl ether, vitamin D such as ergocalciferol or cholecalciferol, nicotinic acids such as nicotinic acid, benzyl nicotinate or nicotinamide, vitamin E such as, dl-xcex1-tocoferrol, dl-xcex1-tocoferol acetate, dl-xcex1-tocoferrol nicotinate and dl-xcex1-tocoferol succinate, vitamin P and biotin can be mentioned.
Arginine, aspartic acid, cystine, cysteine, methionine, serine, leucine and tryptophane can be mentioned as the amino acid, dioxylibonucleo acid can be mentioned as the nucleic acid, and estradiol and ethynyl estradiol can be mentioned as the hormone.
In the present invention, term of cosmetic includes not only make up cosmetics such as foundation, pre-make up cream, cheek rouge, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, eye blow, over coat agent and lip stick, skin care cosmetics such as lotion, milky lotion, cream, pack, massage agent, lip cream, hand cream and cleansing agent and hair care cosmetics, but also includes all kind of cosmetics applied to skin whose feeling to skin are very important. These can be widely used for any type of products such as an O/W type or W/O type emulsion form such as cream and lotion, an oil based solid cosmetics form such as lip stick, a paste form, a gelled form and a powder form.